7 Celos
by Myra Laney
Summary: Cada vez que la miraba se decía a sí misma que la odiaba un poco más, pero en momentos como ese llegaba a estar segura de que eso era imposible. ..Ningún Spoiler.. ..KaraLee.. con referencias a KaraAnders y LeeDee pero no es Dee friendly


Cada vez que la miraba se decía a sí misma que la odiaba un poco más, pero en momentos como ese llegaba a estar segura de que eso era imposible. La veía acercarse a él, como si estuviesen solos en esa habitación, como si no hubiese más gente a su alrededor, como si la única meta que tuviese en la vida fuera gritarle al mundo, que ella, la pequeña Dualla, era la prometida de Apollo. Y más aún, como si lo único que quisiera que la gente supiera es que se lo estaba follando.

La odiaba, y le odiaba a él por estar con ella, porque en el fondo sabía que él no la quería.

Kara suspiró incómoda y se recostó en su litera, ocultándose todo lo posible en el habitáculo que formaba la misma, para que le resultase un poco más fácil luchar contra la tentación de mirar hacia donde ellos estaban.

Joder, ¿cómo se atrevía Lee a llevarla a sus barracones? ¡A ella! Ella tenía sus propios barracones, que se fuera él allí si quería, pero que tuviera al menos la mínima decencia de no pasear a su nueva novia por toda la nave. Y menos allí. Esa mesa en la que estaban, esa jodida superficie de metal... si pensaba en ello, si se concentraba en ello mínimamente, podía recordar cómo era sentir el metal frío sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo en contraste con la piel ardiente de él, moviéndose como se movía pegada a ella. Tocando partes de su cuerpo que nunca se había planteando en serio que él pudiese tocar. Y sintiendo esa sensación demasiado familiar como para no preocuparla ni un poco.

Cabrón. En el fondo sabía que lo hacía a propósito, que lo hacía para vengarse de ella, para humillarla aunque sólo los dos supiesen que estaba siendo humillada. Ella se había comportado mal, nadie lo negaba, pero nunca había pensado en poder hacerle esto a él. Y él lo estaba haciendo, estaba bebiendo junto a su novia, sentados ante la mesa y repartiendo cartas sin sentido alguno.

Era un puto cabrón, ella era la que tenía que estar allí, ese era su juego, no de esa pequeña suboficial.

Entrecerró la cortina ligeramente, pero permitiéndose mirar al exterior un segundo más. Le vio muy cerca de ella, casi pegados los labios, y creyó que ya faltaba poco para que saltase de esa cama sin nada más en la cabeza que no fuera lanzarse sobre ellos y separarlos a los dos aunque fuera a puñetazos.

Quería a su amigo de vuelta, quería al Lee que había conocido tanto tiempo, al Lee que se permitía mirarla durante minutos sin decir ni una palabra, al que le gustaba provocarla hasta que ella estallaba y le gritaba delante de cualquiera para luego terminar riendo los dos, como si fueran un par de psicóticos.

Pero ya no era así, él tenía a Dualla, él era gilipollas.

Y ella tenía a Sam, ¿no? Además, ella le tenía desde hacía más tiempo, no era como él, él sólo lo hacía por despecho. Era Apollo despechado, por eso se tiraba a esa, por eso paseaba su amor por Galactica, como intentando que nadie se enterase, pero en el fondo queriendo que todo el mundo supiese lo que estaba pasando.

Ella en cambio tenía a Sam porque le quería, él le había salvado la vida, había estado allí cuando más le había necesitado, era un buen jugador de pirámide, aunque su equipo fuera una mierda. Era su Sam, y probablemente ahora se encontraba tomando algo con sus amigos.

Debería ir a donde coño estuviesen, debería cogerle por la ropa y arrastrarle a los barracones, meterle en su litera y ponerse a follar para que Apollo y su novia les oyesen.

Kara dio una patada en el aire y se volvió molesta de lado para darle un golpe a la pared.

Pudo oír a Dualla reírse, y no se hizo tardar la risa de Lee. Cerró los ojos e intentó separar los sonidos, intentó eliminar algunos de su mente, y se imaginó a Lee sonriéndole a ella, haciéndola reír a ella, mirándola a ella con esos ojos azules, haciendo que se sintiese como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír, a punto de olvidarse de la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba y dejarse llevar por el momento, pensando que sólo estaban ellos dos en esa nave, que ya no había nadie más que les separase y que le tenía todo para ella.

Apollo era suyo, su corazón era suyo, sólo ella había podido rompérselo. Pero esos pensamientos no llegaron a formarse en su cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que se sintiese culpable y enferma. Pudo oír su voz diciendo que sería mejor que se fueran a otro sitio, y la risa falsa de Dualla moverse por el pasillo mientras dos pares de pies torpes caminaban por el suelo de metal.

La muy puta, hasta cuando iba a follar con Lee tenía que hacérselo saber a media nave...


End file.
